The Hex Girls
by Mchine20
Summary: A year has passed since Thorn's rebellious younger brother disappeared .Now a year later he's mysteriously remerged, but different and stronger. With the world in danger it's up to the Hex Girls and Thorn's new brother to save the day, it's going to be one wild tour.


The Hex Girls

_Thank you Denver!" _Three girls bowed to a screaming audience, and bounced offstage.

One, clad in a black dress with black hair, sighed, "First of many, girls... get ready for the America tour,"

They nodded in agreement, and left after returning their costumes for their hotel.

As they entered an alley cleared by security, a huge black shadow darted out from behind a dumpster.

"What the-" Dusk began, and ran after it,

"What are you doing?" Luna snapped, and dragged her back, "Do you want to get assaulted? We don't know this neighborhood!"

"But we could get a reward if we catch that thing!"

Thorn and Luna exchanged glances, and followed Dusk towards a small thicket.

The Hex Girls stumbled into the woods, trailing the wreckage that the huge wolf had left behind.  
"There it is!" Thorn whisper/yelled after about five minutes of searching.  
About twenty feet away, a huge silhouette of a wolf was seen tearing something. A strangled cry was heard- then, nothing.

The wolf's head snapped up at Luna's choke, and it ran off further into the woods with inhuman speed. The Hex Girls rushed forward to see that the dead thing was a deer carcass, and thankfully not a human.

"We gotta get out of here," Dusk mumbled, "That thing could be back any minute now,"

"Wow," Thorn began to chatter absentmindedly, "This place could be used for our next video.."

A large shadow started to grow behind her, but she didn't notice it in her rant.

"Thorn?" Luna squeaked,

"What Thorn? - And then we could..."

"THORN!" Dusk pointed behind her.

She gulped, "its right behind me, isn't it?"

The other band members nodded,

Thorn turned around slowly, "Easy big guy..."

The Hex Girls slowly backed up, and Thorn looked around and saw an old trailer park sign about thirty meters easy. She mouthed, 'Run', pointing to the post. With that thought, they bolted away from the Big Bad Wolf.

After breaking into an abandoned trailer and locking it, the Hex Girls caught their breath,

"What _was _that thing?" Dusk inquired,

"Good question..." Thorn mumbled, and pulled out her phone, "I'll text our manager. Maybe he can help us,"

After punching a few keys, she put the phone back on the table behind her.

"I think we should-" She began, but the door busted open and a large, hairy arm grabbed Thorn by the throat,

"Dusk! Luna!" Thorn choked out, "HELP!"

Dusk looked around manically and noticed a frying pan sitting on the rotted stove. She picked it up and swung at the creatures fingers. Subsequently, it roared in pain and dropped Thorn, who fell on the ground. Luna grabbed her and dragged her and the keyboardist behind a table she flipped to the side.

The door flew open again, this time threatening to come off his hinges. One green eye peered in, accompanied by a flurry of scarred white fur.

"What the-" Thorn started, unsure if she was hallucinating from the strangulation, and everything went black.

_"Diablo!" I called as my younger brother trampled the bouquets of flowers, "Get back here,"_

_My brother whined as he stomped back into the car. I cast a long glance towards the grave- my mother's grave._

_Diablo was too young to understand that the ground he stood on was our mom's final resting place- yet. I fingered the buttons on my sleeve's cuff._

_"Thawrn?" Diablo chirped,_

_I smiled- as close as I could come to it, "What?"_

_"Where's Mommy?"_

_I suppressed tears as I looked out the window, "Diablo... Mommy is gone. She isn't coming back."_

_"Maybe she's just playing hide and seek?" He input helpfully. I felt anger well up inside me._

_"No. She's not. Mommy is _gone. _She's dead. Now you have to suck it up along with the rest of us and quit being a baby."_

_I snapped, glaring at him. My stare stopped as soon as he cast me the hurtful glare, tears brimming in his eyes._

_My eyes widened and I hugged him, "I'm so sorry." I whispered, and we cried and we cried and we cried..._

_"DIABLO!" _I screeched as I bolted upright, knocking the ice pack off of my forehead. My head was spinning as Dusk and Luna whipped around.

"Thorn, are you okay?" They chirped about the wolf retreating after Randy, our manager, had appeared with a shotgun, and calling the medics after I passed out. My friends were quickly whisked away as an EMT appeared with a lot of pointy looking equipment.

After endless questions and attempts to give me three different shots, I finally stood up angrily, "Would you _stop? _I'm fine!"

"It's standard procedure..." He said blankly,

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not a standard patient, now get these things outta me!" I growled, yanking the IV out of my arm and storming out of the stationary ambulance.

I met up with my friends outside the EMT.

"You alright?" Dusk questioned,

"Fine."

"You sure? You were saying these weird things when you passed out,"

I thought of my dream, and lied, "I'm positive." And lowered my voice. "We need to find that thing,"

They nodded in agreement, and we snuck out of the police barrier and ventured farther into the forest.

After about an hour and a half of tripping over logs and getting caught in thorns, the three performers finally found themselves in a large clearing.

"Grrrr," A familiar growl was heard,  
"Diablo," Thorn called softly, "Diablo, it's me- do you remember me?"  
Slowly, a large white wolf appeared from a thicket about 200 feet to the east. In the faint moonlight, visible red marks could be seen all over its hide.  
"Diablo, it's Thorn-"  
Slowly, the animal backed up, shaking its head,  
"Please," she choked out,  
It tentatively moved forward a little bit,  
"Don't you remember me? It's your big sister,"  
Suddenly, the wolf's eyes lit up in remembrance, and it walked forward more slightly, but it was as if an invisible chain was wrapped around his neck to stop him. Diablo strained against the power.  
"What happened?" Dusk asked, picking a stray leaf out of her hair.  
"Thorn- Thorn I have a confession... it was my fault we lost Diablo." Luna confessed,  
"What?"  
"I- I was jealous. I got rid of Diablo so the band would have more time to rehearse,"  
"Luna..." Thorn growled, "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."  
Luna gulped, and ran back towards the trailer full force,  
Thorn turned her attention back to her meta-brother.  
"What's wrong?" She questioned softly, still not wanting to scare him. He looked hurt, and badly at that. Anything could make him snap and fly off the handle- And Thorn didn't think there would be a frying pan to stop her from strangling next time.  
Suddenly, the animal's eyes parked up in danger and it gave them the look that definitely said, 'Danger-Get out of here NOW!'

Then as suddenly Thorn found Diablo- nice version- he was lost. The white wolf gave a loud growl, and Thorn and Dusk had no choice but to run back to the 'crime scene'. With the last of his will power he ran in other direction. Thorn and Dusk made it back to the trailer safely after ducking past security. Thorn remembered what Luna said as they entered the makeshift 'camp', but her anger left when she saw how bad Luna looked with her eyeliner smeared and running from the crying. Dusk saw her crying then started to cry to. Then lastly so did Thorn.

''Thorn?''

''Yes, Luna''

"I'm sorry."

Thorn looked into pitch black forest, ''I know...''

I wanted to stay but my nose picked up the scent of the alpha. I knew if I stayed any longer I would be severely beaten as punishment (Which I was already on warning), so I did the only thing I could do- follow the alpha back to the pack.

I changed back to my human form and, half out of respect and half out of fear, slumped past our Alpha, Alex, in fear.

"Where have you been?" He snarled, grabbing me by the collar and lifting me up,

"Looking for autumn," I choked out. He gave me a stone glare, which, thanks to my sister, I'd learned how to resist, and dropped me. I scrambled up, quickly paced about a mile north and shifted. With all my speed, I rocketed towards the scent of Thorn I had picked up during our last encounter.

With my enhanced speed I was able to follow the scent all the way back to the bus, but I realized too late that they were gone. The trailer was still there, torn to pieces and not suitable to live in, especially if it rains, which my luck, moments later it did.

''Crap- crap'' Even though I was a lycan I still shared my hate of cold rain with Thorn. I quickly shifted to my wolf and followed the trail all the way to the mile-high city.

After a half hour's drive the taxi pulled over in front of the hotel.  
"Let's go," I sighed, "We've got another show tomorrow,"  
"Blehh," Dusk sighed, and plopped down on the bed,  
After we brushed our teeth and whatnot, and were just about to depart to our separate rooms, there was a sound on the window.  
_Clink, clink_, the little stones hit my window,  
"What the..." I mumbled, making sure to grab my mace in case an obsessed fan had found our location for the night,  
After I headed downstairs, the concierge grabbed hold of me,  
"Sally McKnight?"  
"What of it?"  
"You have a message."  
Confused, I took the note,  
Room 632  
D.M.  
I gasped, and ran towards the elevator.  
Ding! The damn machine finally opened after, well, too long, and I ran foward.

636

635

634

633  
632: The door was slightly ajar, and I rushed into room 632

"Thorn," A slightly familiar, but deepened voice said,  
"Diablo!" I cried, hugging my- Whoa! Since when was little diablo almost seven feet? I guess he was my 'Big' Brother... "Where have you been?" I clutched his face like it was going to disappear. There was a newly formed scar on his right green eye,  
"Mm," He stood up,  
"Diablo? What are you keeping from me?" I asked sternly,  
My little brother stayed silent,  
"Diablo, remember, you can tell me anything,"  
"I wish," He said regretfully,  
"What happened?" I repeated,  
"Well..." He pulled out a large book: 'So You Want To Become A Lycan'  
I raised an eyebrow, "And?"  
"Open it,"  
I did as he asked. Inside there was some kind of spell thing, and many pictures.  
"What's so big about this?"  
Then, everything started to piece together...  
"Diablo, what did you do?"  
My brother laughed bitterly, and pulled out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket. It contained a family tree- our family tree.  
"Well, remember creepy Uncle Jim?"  
"The really quiet one?" I asked,  
"Yeah... well, he had 50% vampire in his DNA... I'm afraid.. I'm a hybrid."  
"WHAT?" I cried, "DIABLO MCKNIGHT, FIRST YOU GO AND TURN YOURSELF INTO SOME KIND OF WOLF MAN, NOW YOU TURN OUT NOT TO EVEN BE A WOLF MAN!"  
"Shh!" He hushed, "Yeah... about that," He laughed nervously,  
"You're also half vampire,"

"_What?"_ I asked, confused

"It's in our DNA.'' Diablo replied, "Just like our black hair and green eyes,''

I didn't want to talk about this now so deciding to change the subject.

''Did you know Luna had something to do with you being taken away?''

Vaguely diablo replied, "Yes. I had my suspicions.''

Wanting more I pressed him, ''Well?"

Again he answered vaguely, ''Look it doesn't matter''

"Then what does matter, Diablo?" I asked irritably, "She separated us for over a year."

Diablo looked up and sniffed ''Look, I gotta go. I wish I had more time to explain,'' He muttered angrily,

I started to object- ''Thorn believe me I don't want to but have to. Trust me, the consequences are NOT good. I'll contact you in a couple of days."

And with that Diablo jumped out of the sixth story window (That's how he got in here," I thought,), and I ran to it and saw him land on his feet and run into the nearby woods. I sulked back to my room, wanting more information from Luna about that foster place she managed to send him to.

As the elevator opened, I was greeted by Luna knocking on my door.

"Thorn? You in there?" She asked, banging even more loudly than before.

"What?" I asked irritably. It was late- three a.m., and I just wanted to sleep.  
"Where have you been?" She moved out of my way as I swiped my key card and opened the door, and I eagerly told her about Diablo.  
"Where'd he go," She asked, "I want to... Apologize,"  
I turned and glared, "You'd better,"  
She smiled sheepishly, "At least we got him back-"  
"He shouldn't have been gone in the first place!"  
"I know, but all that matters is that we have him back now!"  
I had to admit it was kind of true... "Grrrr," I growled, slamming her door,

The alarm clock wailed as 6 a.m. appeared. I got dressed and whatnot and started to walk towards Luna's and Thorn's room. I knocked once heard the groan and moved on towards Luna's room, knocked and heard another groan. Like me, my friends were not morning people, so we switched off days waking each other up.

At breakfast Thorn told us the story on how Diablo appeared "So where did he go?" I asked.

''He ran back into the woods," She said halfheartedly. So when where done with our breakfast, I said, "We should go back into the woods tomorrow night with some better equipment and supplies."

My friends nodded, and Thorn looked up.

"Oh and one more thing,''

We looked up expectantly ''I'm half vampire,''

"Okay," Luna said, "Has all that voice concoction you use before shows gone to your head?"

"No" I said soberly,  
"Then what the _heck_ are you smoking?"  
"_Nothing_!" I snapped, irritated from lack of sleep,  
"Jeesh, alright," Luna backed off,  
"Then why aren't you... Well," Dusk took out her fangs and bit them together,  
"That," I sighed, "Is a good question,"  
"What?" They both said confusedly,  
"Did I not just say like, two hours ago, that he ran off into the woods before we got too far into conversation?"  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
I was really tired, and our next sound check was in 4 hours, so I snapped, "I'll be in my room,"

After playing a rousing concert, the trio slept in and woke up the following day. After purchasing some outdoor supplies night vision goggles, warmer clothes, etcetera, they took a taxi to the woods and started to trek towards where they had found Thorn's little brother. After they advanced about two miles through the forest, a rustle in the bush startled the Hex Girls.  
"I thought I told you to wait for me!" Diablo hissed, breaking through the bushes. Fresh cut marks lined his back.  
"Diablo!" Dusk and Luna cried simultaneously,  
"You need to turn back! It might already be too late! The alpha's coming!"  
"Come with us!"  
"I can't! I'm bonded to the others... I have no choice- ack!" An autumn colored wolf pounced on him. "Leave! I'll contact you if I can!" And he morphed into his wolf body and fought back against the enemy.

I looked at my friends tentatively- "GO!" He screamed, and changed into his wolf form,

"Diablo!" I screeched, stepping forward to help,

"Thorn, let's listen to him," Dusk grabbed my shoulder, I hated leaving my little brother like that, but if he knew what he was doing... well, I hope he knew what he was doing. We sprinted through the forest, keeping watch over our shoulder for any angry animals. As we exited the thicket, one agonized howl of pain pierced the silence, I resisted the tears as we piled into the rental sedan.

"Are you okay?" Dusk asked. I gripped the steering wheel.

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth, they stopped pressing and I turned on the radio.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break (It sent you to me without wait) Say a prayer, but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show... (Let the good times roll) (Let the good times roll)_

I smiled bitterly and pressed down on the gas pedal. "Thorn, what are you doing?" A swimming voice from behind me asked,

_And I want these words to make things right, But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, "Who does he think he is?" If that's the worst you got Better put your fingers back to the keys_

"Thorn, stop!" Another voice begged. I grinned insanely,

_One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you, only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

All of a sudden, I felt like singing. I chirped along with the melody,

_Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad And this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for (Except for) When you look into the past (Look into the past) One night stand... (One night stand, oh)_

"SLOW DOWN!" Both voices screamed vaguely,

_One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

My vision began to go red,

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers Get me out of my mind And get you out of those clothes I'm a liner away From getting you into the mood Whoa_

All of a sudden, my mood just stopped. And the tears began to fall...

_One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

The music began to fade, along with my tears,

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time) Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time) Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories) "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

I jerked back to reality,

"THORN!" Luna and Dusk cried.

"Whoa!" I slammed on the brake, gasping for air,

"Um," Dusk squeaked, "Maybe I should drive?"

I nodded shakily, and got out of the car. What just happened? I thought to myself,

''Bloodlust,'' a voice... in my head said,

"WHAT!" I cried, getting startled looks from the others,

''It's only natural,'' The voice said, ''You ARE half vampire, aren't you?''

"Well, yes, but doesn't that mean-"

"Thorn?" Luna asked slowly, "Whatcha doin?"

"Not now," I hissed, concentrating for what the voice would say.

''I'm your instinct,''  
"What?"  
''I help you and guide you.''

"So how do you just appear now?"

''Traits of vampirism appear after knowledge of status,'' What the _heck_ was that supposed to mean? I thought, but the voice gave me no answer.

"Thorn? Have you finally gone crazy?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes but didn't answer for the rest of the trip home.

As I opened my hotel room, I noticed a bloody stain on the doorknob,

"What the..." I mumbled, instinctively putting a hand on my mace canister, and silently opened the door. The bloodstain continued, vaguely, into my living room thing. By now, I held the canister close to me, ready to fire. I turned to my sofa and gasped as I beaten looking Diablo slumped on the cushion, losing consciousness.

"Hey, Sis'," He grumbled, and passed out.


End file.
